Back pain can be a chronic, very painful, frustrating experience for its sufferers. It also is a costly problem for society, causing millions of dollars to be expended annually in worker's compensation claims, lost time, etc.
Back pain can result from injury, disease, obesity, overuse, aging, childbirth, or any number of other reasons. Back pain can be caused by abnormal mechanical loading of certain joints and soft tissue (ligaments and tendons) in the pelvic girdle, including the pelvis itself. Specific regions which can be affected include:
(1) Ligament structures in the anterior pelvic region such that the pubic symphysis ends up elevated or depressed. PA1 (2) The front or anterior pelvic region can be sprained by sudden deceleration activity when a linear force is exerted through one side of the pelvis from an extended braced lower extremity such as during braking of a car or, when the car is struck from the front or rear. This same force that is transferred through the hip is initially taken through the pelvis anteriorly and, secondarily, can create a posterior ilio-sacral joint or lumbo-sacral joint problem. PA1 (3) The posterior iliac region can be tilted in a rotational dysfunctional position called "torsion". PA1 (4) Sacral/lumbar dysfunction can occur in the anterior and posterior direction causing either excessive flat back or excessive lordosis (sway back). PA1 (5) Sacral/lumbar dysfunction can also occur in a rotational/diagonal relationship placing increased strain on the ligament structures on the upper side of the sacrum and the opposite lower side. PA1 (6) The sacral/coccyxgeal ligament may be traumatized causing pain in the tailbone (coccyx) and increased tension. PA1 (7) Ilio-lumbar ligament tension problems are created by backward rotation of the affected pelvis. This creates tension on the affected side from the pelvis to the lower lumbar spine. This causes the fifth lumbar to rotate to the affected side compressing the supporting joint on that side creating excessive joint loading. This results in spasms. PA1 (8) Lumbar disc disease creates a flattening effect of the vertebral column causing abnormal joint loading and compression. PA1 (9) Lumbar osteoarthrosis. PA1 (10) Lumbar postural strain/sprain. PA1 Placing the apparatus having concave side surfaces between the inner thighs just above the knees in a transverse direction between the legs so that the inner thighs are each fit into the respective side surfaces of the apparatus; PA1 Compressing the knees inwardly toward each other against the apparatus to activate the adductor muscles in an isometric contraction; and PA1 Repeating said compression for prescribed periods of time.
Because of its many causes and the environmental, sociological, and individual morphological factors affecting back pain, there has been no panacea for its treatment. The usual and customary treatments for back pain have included drugs, physical therapy using a machine (electrical, traction, ultrasound and/or diathermy), hydrotherapy, massage, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation, micro-current stimulation, postural positioning, joint mobilization, exercise, and joint manipulation by a chiropractor. Surgery is also an option as a last resort. The myriad of options illustrates the inadequacy of any one of these treatments for relief.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel method and apparatus which is easy to be used by the back pain sufferer. There is a further need for a method and apparatus which can alleviate joint and soft tissue loading and tensile forces in the region of the pelvic girdle thereby relieving pain in the back and hip. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.